


Rough Mornings

by Wribo



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Other, Reader-Insert, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8691760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wribo/pseuds/Wribo
Summary: This assumes that the reader is not the MC of the games and an original trial goer. Hope you enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This assumes that the reader is not the MC of the games and an original trial goer. Hope you enjoy!

You sit down at the café in the PMC. It’d been a tough morning. Your team was bordering on becoming overlevel, so you had to rush your last trial before facing Olivia, and that Kahuna was no joke. With a sigh, you managed to thank the waiter for the Tapu Cocoa he brought up and pocketed the Rage Candy Bar he claimed was all the rage in Johto. Seeing you weren’t quite up for any small talk, he turned and went about his business. You blow on the steamy, chocolate brown belly-warmer but before you can take your first sip you’re interrupted by a hand slapping the counter right next to you.

“Hey! Pops! Yoohoo, I know ya heard me steppin’ in, don’t keep my wallet waiting!” You look up at the seeming embodiment of an endless string of aggression to find that it’s forming from the mouth of a white-haired man. His grey eyes were masked with dark bags, and his posture suggested a possible back problem. The waiter could only give a lighthearted chuckle in response, as if he were used to this kind of situation.

“One more Tapu Cocoa then! Always a, um, pleasure, Guzma.” He sat a cup down next to the man’s hand and simply went back to his dishes after receiving his payment.

“Dope.” The one he’d called Guzma sat down next to you. It was like he didn’t even notice you there, but it’s not like you had any reason to care. You turned back to your Tapu Cocoa and began to take a si- “FWOOOO! Yeah! That’s the stuff!” Guzma had already drunk his down in what had to be a single gulp. You’d had enough of this guy already.

“Some people are trying to enjoy their own cocoa, mister…”

“Huh?” He finally looked over to you, then looked down to meet your gaze. He lifted his hands and made an ‘X’ with his forearms, shaking his head. “Nuh uh! That’s not how you talk to your boy, Guzma!”

You turn your head with a, “Humph,” and close your eyes, finally sipping at your cocoa. The flavor was amazing, it almost made you wonder why this thug downed his so fast. Maybe if he let sweet things linger on his palette for too long it started to turn sour, given his attitude problem.

“Whoa, what kind of response is that?!” He growled at you, but then looked down at the Pokeballs on your hip. “Think you’re better than me, is that it? Already heard of the big bad boss of Team Skull and already think you can outplay a genius like me?”

“Nope.” You still don’t look at him, paying more attention to your tasty beverage. His expression is indescribable now, and you could swear you hear him refer to himself in the third-person amidst his sputtering. Eventually he gives up and turns back toward the counter, asking the barista for another Tapu Cocoa before slouching and burying his chin between his arms.

You peek over at the guy. He really was a depressing sight, almost made your shitty morning look like a field of roses. Feeling a little remorse for your harsh words and cold shoulder, you tap him on the elbow.

“What?” He asks, deadpan, turning only his head to look at you causing his cheek to rest against his arms. The angle brings a blush from you as your eyes meet, it was almost like seeing a completely different person. A completely different and kind of… handsome person? You shake the thought from your head and apologize.

“Nah, I get it, yo. I could hear it in your voice, right? I know what a nasty mood sounds like, believe me. One of the perks of putting up with countless numbskulls day in and day out.” He chuckles and sits up straight. Whoa, he was… taller than you expected when he did that. Your face still red, you thank him for understanding.

“Don’t mention it. And don’t worry, I won’t press on that battle or anything, you just beat Olivia, right? Rock types are rough, my bugs get crushed flat if I’m not ready for ‘em.” You ask him how he knew that and he shrugs. “I saw the pendant, you’re in this center, put two ‘n’ two together.” He sighs and stands up, slouching again and thrusting his hands into his jacket pockets.

“Well, I got places to be, people to see. Later.” You turn and reach out. As you grab his arm he stops and looks back, confusion blatant. “Sup?” Standing up yourself you hug Guzma tight, the warmth between the two of you probably later to be blamed on the drinks. He smiles softly and pats your head.

“I guess I could stay for a third round of Tapu Cocoa.”


End file.
